Voces de mi interior
by Andrew Alice Pattinson
Summary: One-shot. Dexter era un buen chico, hasta que comienza secundaria y sus compañeros lo molestan al cansancio, ahora Dexter esta apunto de cruza una línea sin retorno. AU y un poco de OoC. Basada en la canción de Porta voces en el interior msj del bullying


Dexter no es mío.

_¡Hola gente! Aquí mi nueva historia un _One-shot_, la verdad no es que sea muy fanática de Dexter, si me gusta, vi la primera temporada por FOX pero luego no sé, no la vi mas, pero se me ocurrió está historia al escuchar un canción de Porta: Voces en el interior, y una idea se me ocurrió, y nació esto. Habla de un tema muy serio el fenómeno del __bullying__ (también conocido como __hostigamiento escolar__, __matonaje escolar__, __acoso escolar) __es cualquier forma de maltrato psicológico, verbal o físico producido entre escolares de forma reiterada a lo largo de un tiempo determinado._

_Es algo realmente grave y pensé que Dexter sería el mejor personaje para interpretar este caso que llega a extremos trágicos, pero que historias parecidas han pasado, les invito a leer, y reflexionar, y ¿porqué no comentar? _

Hola me llamo Dexter Morgan, y tengo 12 años de edad he pasado a secundaria, la primaria me fue muy bien, aunque no hice amigos realmente, pero eso no me importa, tengo un futuro muy prometedor, no es por presumir pero solo saco buenas notas. Mi padre está muy orgullo de eso.

Vivo con mi papá Harry Morgan y mi hermana menor Debora o Debra como le gusta que la llamen. Me considero un chico normal, responsable, y educado. Hoy fue mi primer día de clases, y el inicio de mi infierno.

Llegue temprano a clases, mi papá me llevó, en su carro él es policía. Fuimos en la patrulla, muchos se quedaron viendo el carro, y por asociación a mí. La escuela era muy grande, fui por los pacillos, vi unos chicos eran muy altos estaban fuera del salón, cuando trate de pasar, uno de ellos, puso el brazo en la puerta para impedirme el paso.

-Disculpa, ¿puedes darme permiso?- le dije de forma educada. El se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa burlona, y contesto.

-mmm ¿dime una razón para hacerlo?- los otros chicos veían atentamente a él ´´líder´´ me desconcertó un poco eso.

-Pues… te lo he pedido-dije extrañado, algunos soltaron una risita, que fue callada por una mirada del chico.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso verdad?- dijo en tono de amenaza, enseñándome el puño; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sonó el timbre de clases, y entro el profesor, el quito el brazo enseguida y todos fuimos sentándonos, yo busque un asiento en la parte de adelante.

-Buenos días clase-dijo el maestro.

-Buenos días-dijimos todos, el profesor escribió su nombre en la pizarra, y después nos pidió que nos presentáramos, yo fui el primero, y de uno a uno lo fueron todos, supe el nombre del grupito que de la puerta, John, Stanley, Eric, y el chico que me detuvo a entrar es Mark, todos eran repitientes tenían 13 y Mark 14, el mayor de todos en la clase.

La clase transcurrió lentamente, la primera era historia Americana. Fácil para mí, el profesor preguntaba, y mi mano siempre estaba levantada, y el maestro me felicitaba por contestar, algunos me veían con cara de enojo, incluyendo a Mark, la verdad me sentía algo incomodo que ve vieran de esa forma, trate de no darle importancia. En el recreo nadie se me acercó, y mientras comía mi desayuno, el grupo de Mark me binó a buscar.

-¡Oye tu sabelotodo!- me dijo, Mark mientras todos se apiñaron a mí alrededor en un círculo.

Aquí fue cuando comenzó, un empujo, luego burlas, y empezaron los maltratos, simplemente no lo entendía, yo no les hacía nada y ellos me molestaban todos los días.

_Querido amigo imaginario_

_Hoy han vuelto a ser los compañeros_

_De clase me han pegado,_

_Y no lo entiendo,_

_No les hago _

_Nada joder, tan solo dicen que soy un blando _

_Y un raro… _

Poco a poco, las cosas fueron empeorando, los primeros días, eran empujones débiles, terminaron poniéndome sobrenombres. Me llamaban sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca, creo que creen que soy extraño, muchos está pendiente del mundial que se acerca, y a mí no me gusta el futbol.

Nadie me habla, solo para lo estrictamente necesario, el grupo de Mark, les impuso a todos no dirigirme la palabra, me sentía solo, muy solo.

Luego esos empujones se volvieron más agresivo, recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que me golpearon: estaban tratando de unirme a un grupo para jugar futbol, pensé que si lo intentaba, pronto me aceptarían, que equivocado estaba.

Me colocaron de portero, me aburrió horriblemente, trate de salirme del juego hice señas para que me sustituyeran pero nadie me hacía caso, al acercarme a la banca para pedirle a un chico que sustituyera, me aleje de la portería, y para mi mala suerte la deje desprotegida justo en el momento de que venía alguien del equipo contrario y marco un gol.

Se enojaron tanto conmigo, que entre vario me pegaron, incluso algunos que eran del otro equipo, tal vez lo hicieron para divertirse, no lo se

…_Y no se que se siente_

_Si metes un gol _

_Y que te abrasen tus amigos como un ganador,_

_No querer jugar más, es otro Motivo _

_PALIZA_

_Por dejar a medias un partido._

En la escuela me fueron marginando más y más, ya no participaba en clase, sentía presión, mucha presión. Mis notas fueron bajando en picada, mi papá no lo entendía, creía que estaba pasando una etapa de rebeldía, no podía decirle porque estaba amenazado, ya que luego del partido intente decirlo a un maestro, pero Mark me encontró justo en el momento en que se lo iba a decir; le dijo que necesitaban ayuda con una clase, y que si yo podía ser su tutor.

El profesor me felicito por 'querer' darle ayuda a Mark. Este se volteó a verme, después a que se marchase el maestro. Me agarró de la camisa y me dijo.

-Escucha, y escucha muy bien sabelotodo, le dices algo a alguien, y juro que te arrepentirás, ¿me entendiste?- a esto solo pude asentir.

-Bien- dijo empujándome contra la pared.

No podía hacer nada, los golpes se volvieron casi a diario, y como podía lograba ocultar los moretones, siempre decía en casa cuando se daban cuenta que me había caído o algo.

Buscaba la manera para no verlos tanto, cuando mi papá me llevaba, yo me rezagaba, lo más que podía, llamaron a mi papá por eso. El me regañó mucho dijo que se sentía muy defraudado de mi comportamiento, el no me entendía, no comprendía, el dolor, el miedo y todo lo que tengo que soportar de ellos.

Del dolor se sumo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, ellos eran más que yo, la rabia que sentía era inmensa, que se volvió en rencor, y el rencor dio paso al odio.

Los meses transcurrían y todo seguía igual, vivía mi propio infierno personal.

_No puedo aguantar esta presión_

_*¡No hace falta que la aguantes!*_

_Tengo ganas de acabar con todo._

_*¡Pues acaba cuanto antes!*_

_Oigo voces que hay en mi interior y dicen:_

_*HAZLO, VAMOS* _

**Pobre, pobre Dexter, los otros niños** **quieren verte llorar, te marginaran te encerraran en el sótano o el desván.**

¿Quién eres?

**¿Yo? Pues Todo lo que tienes, tu único amigo, el que siempre ha estado contigo. El que ve a diario tu dolor el único que te comprende. Lo siento tu padre comprenderán y los profes tampoco ayudan, si vas a decírselo a alguien más te pegarán, lo que tienes que hacer si me permites aconsejarte es enfrentar la situación.**

No puedo ellos son mayores que yo, y más grandes.

**No digo que sea fácil, pero no tienes de otra, pues de golpe en golpe, te han dañado, herido, el odio que sientes crece junto con las agresiones, la verdad la presión que aguantas ha sido demasiado, estas por alcanzar un punto donde no hay retorno, pero es tu decisión, el miedo te perseguirá lo único que quieren es eso.**

¿Qué puedo hacer?

**Escucha, escúchame con atención, esto es lo que harás… **

_*Han perturbado tu inocencia _

_¿Sabes lo que puede llegar a ocurrir al agotarse la paciencia?..._

_No era esto lo que querían_

_Que se los hubieran_

_Pensado*_

_He llegado en ese punto sin retorno _

_Donde todo_

_Te da igual y sientes ira hacia tu entorno _

Al día siguiente fui a clases esta vez no me rezague, quería llegar temprano. De costumbre me estaban esperando.

-¿Pero mire quien está por aquí?-dijo Mark en su tono burlón-Nuestro querido amigo Dexter-se acerco mas a mi quería intimidarme, pero ya el no podía asustarme, no más. En lugar de bajar la cabeza como siempre, la alcé más y lo mire de forma desafiante.

El pareció extrañado, por mi muestra de valor, pero luego recompuso el rostro, frunció el seño.

-Al parecer el señor sabelotodo, quiere dársela de machito, ¿Qué tal si le damos una lección muchachos?-dijo, todos asintieron y comenzaron a golpearme, me pegaron más duro que de costumbre, pero no lloré, no había ni una sola lagrima mas en mi. No les daría el gusto. Nadie hizo nada como de costumbre.

_Pegarme macho_

_No voy a llorar_

_Mas, no me quedan lagrimas solo risa enfermiza_

_Vais a morir _

_Y lo último que van a oír _

_Es a la profesora escribiendo _

_En el encerado con la tiza. _

Cuando terminaron conmigo sonó la campana, todos se fueron a clases, todos, menos yo. Entre a un baño, y espere a que el pasillo no hubiese nadie.

Luego de un rato salí, camine sigiloso y llegue al salón de descaso del conserje, allí lo vi sentado tomando café, de espalda a mi; entre y me oculte detrás de un mueble viejo, el conserje se levantó y salió por la puerta, no sé porque tal vez tuve suerte, tal vez el destino por fin estaba de mi lado, a estas alturas lo estada. Ironía. Sea como sea, el olvido las llaves lo cual fue fácil obtenerlas, sentía tantos sentimientos, nervios, adrenalina, y una alegría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, esos desgraciados no me molestarían nunca más.

Salí y me dirigí a mi salón, que bueno que había doble puerta, todo salía muy bien de acuerdo al plan. Los encerré con cuidado de no hacer ruido, luego di la vuelta.

El éxtasis que sentí, era tan grande y tan placentero, en mi mochila estaba una garrafa de gasolina y fósforos al llegar a la puerta recordé todo.

Todas las veces que me pegaron, que me amenazaron, el miedo, la impotencia… no sentía nada, trate de buscar remordimiento, culpa por lo que aria pero no, solo había odio.

Lo que siguiente que pasó, ocurrió en unos segundos, abrí la puerta con la gasolina y los fósforos en mano algunos se voltearon y pusieron cara de horror al verme con cara de maniaco, lanzando la gasolina, y prendiendo un fósforo, apenas pude ver la cara de Mark, asustado, nunca antes lo vi así, tire el fósforo, y cerré la puerta con llave y camine, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Murieron casi todos, algunos se salvaron pero con grandes quemaduras que los dejaron marcados, lo años pasaron y mi nueva residencia es agradable, nadie me molesta, y me dan pastillas que me controlan los impulsos, je se que con el tiempo tendrán que soltarme.

_Me arrepiento _

_Lo juro _

_¿A quién quiero engañar?_

_Hola, para los que algún día lean esto: es duro lo sé, pero el acoso escolar se está volviendo hoy en día un problema generalizado, que afecta a más y más jóvenes en edad escolar, y como dije arriba este es un caso que llegó a niveles trágicos, esta puede ser una de las consecuencias, las victimas del __bullying sufren de baja autoestima, y viven con miedo, lo más importante si eres victima de esto es acudir con tus padres, enseguida no te quedes cayado._

_Recuerda todos sin quererlo podemos ser parte del acoso, cuando vemos y no hacemos nada, cuando nos reímos de las burlas, no les sigas el juego a los antisociales por eso digan no a al bullying._

_Besos_

_Pd: hay fragmentos de la canción que me inspiro, no la puse completa, pues muy larga, escúchenla se las recomiendo. ¡Ah! Y las partes con asteriscos los canta el acompañante haciendo como el amigo imaginario. _


End file.
